Ayakashi (Final Fantasy XV)
Ayakashi is a superboss in Final Fantasy XV fought during the Dead General Strikes Down the King hunt in Chapter 15. Bestiary :An exceptionally brutal specimen spotted on the outskirts of Lestallum, this daemon is responsible for many a hunter's demise. While it bears a striking resemblance to other yojimbo, its unique coloration and overwhelming power suggest this daemon deserves a category all its own. :Size: 9.28 ft. Weight: 679.4 lb. Hunt Stats Battle Ayakashi is one of the most powerful hunts. It uses both physical and magical attacks. It employs magical Ice-elemental attacks capable of inflicting Frozen status, and Dark-elemental attacks. Its long katana has great range. It slices it in various directions, and the attack where the ayakashi strikes straight forward, as if to impale its target, inflicts Instant Death. The attack where it charges a powerful strike can be blocked and parried. It throws money as a ranged attack. It can charge its katana with darkness and plunge it into the ground to summon spikes of miasma to shoot from the land itself. It can impale Noctis on its katana and lift him off the ground, then slam him down. Ayakashi also has a QTE attack where it crosses blades with Noctis and the player must mash the attack button. It can turn into miasma to disappear and then suddenly reappear. It is weak to polearms and firearms and immune to elemancy and buffs from Ignis's Enhancement. It is fought at the bottom of a crater whose rocks make for point-warp spots and the player can recover HP by crouching behind them. Strategy The party should be equipped with Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories to remove ayakashi's ability to inflict Instant Death. The party can also eat food that provides Death-Defying (Fettini di Cernia at Altissia or Tide Grouper Carpaccio at camp) or wear the Medjay Assassin's Robe attire. It is advised to stock on curatives and Phoenix Downs. As ayakashi is a daemon, one can charge into battle with it just before sunrise, and once day breaks, it will continually lose HP. Ayakashi's attacks are relatively straightforward and the player should stay on the defensive to prepare to block and parry, hopefully comboing into a link-strike with a nearby ally. The player can also character-swap to Prompto and shoot from the edges of the battle area to stay out of the ayakashi's range; the accessory that gives infinite machine gun fire (The Clever's Talisman) can be especially useful. Poisoning it makes the battle go faster. Though the ayakashi resists elemental damage, the player can still use Venomcast magic to inflict it (although the player should then have poison protection on their own party or they will be infected as well). The player should use Armiger/Armiger Unleashed when available. Ignis's Overwhelm can be a good technique to use against it. Gallery Ayakashi from FFXV.png Ayakashi hunt from FFXV.png Ayakashi sword slice from FFXV.png Ayakashi miasma attack from FFXV.png Ayakashi Instant Death attack in FFXV.png|Instant Death attack. Etymology Related enemies *Ronin *Aramusha *Yojimbo *Kengo ru:Аякаси (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV Category:Superbosses